Our Story, Long Time Ago
by Rhadamanthyst
Summary: Sembilan tahun lalu, Sasuke hanyalah seekor kepompong. Rnr. Thanks!


**Our story, Long Time Ago**

By: Rhadamanthyst

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

**For my beloved, Dobe.**

Mereka bicara tentang cinta. Mereka berdebat tentang cinta sejati. Mereka ngotot. Mereka berkata bahwa cinta tak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Mereka bilang cinta sejati akan bertahan sampai mati. Mereka menyebut diri mereka ahli jiwa—dan setengah sakit jiwa mungkin. Beberapa dari mereka berdebat soal—kau harus meraih cinta sejatimu, apapun yang terjadi—omong kosong tahun 2014 yang baru mereka luncurkan beberapa hari lalu.

Tahun 2014, empat belas tahun pasca milenium, cinta masih sama. C-I-N-T-A. Terserah kau mau menafsirkan seperti apa bentuknya, wujudnya, teksturnya, warnanya dan baunya—jika kau mau repot-repot.

Sasuke tertawa, mereka bukan ahli jiwa, mereka sakit jiwa. Seperti dia.

Ia tertawa lagi.

Ia bukan ahli cinta. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ahli cinta 2014—empat belas tahun pasca milenium, ingat itu.

Dia hanya butuh apa yang mereka katakan adalah benar adanya. Bukan omong kosong dari para mereka yang mengaku berpengalaman urusan cinta—coba hitung berapa kali mereka mendekati, berpacaran kemudian putus atau menikah. Mereka tidak kompatibel untuk itu.

Sasuke hanya butuh apa yang mereka katakan dapat ia alami atau dipraktekkan. Bukan hanya teori konyol dari para ahli yang mengaku bergelar doktor. Doktor cinta? Apa singkatannya? Drc? S. C?

Sebut saja Sasuke gila atau sinting, karena memeang ia telah menganggap dirinya sedemikian adanya.

Tentang cinta, ia telah lelah berjuang. Ketika semua orang mencemooh dirinya, ketika semua orang menganggapnya gila kerana mengejar-ngejar—atau lebih tepatnya kejar-kejaran—dengan seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto di halaman usianya yang menginjak belasan tahun—atau hampir dua puluh tahun—waktu itu.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, surat merah muda itu. Selembar kertas berwarna merah jambu yang Naruto selipkan di antara lembaran buku fisika Sasuke. Sekalipun akhirnya dibacakan di depan kelas karena buku itu ternyata akan dikumpulkan lima menit kemudian.

Tentang sebuah mawar putih yang Sasuke letakkan di pintu loker—yang ia duga—milik Naruto. Meskipun akhirnya ternyata mawar itu salah alamat dan berakhir di tangan seorang anak cupu berkaca mata dan berbehel warna hujau—masukkan dalam daftar yang membuat Sasuke muntah.

Hari itu, Sasuke sukses menjadi bahan tertawaan teman satu genknya.

Kisah itu terurai begitu saja ketika Sasuke duduk di jendela kamarnya sembari menghirup kopi pahit yang ia seduh beberapa menit lalu.

Musim panas baru saja datang, namun hujan terus saja mengguyur sejak beberapa jam lalu. Membuat Sasuke terkurung dalam rumah kecilnya—yang rapi—dan menangkap sebuah tayangan televisi tentang cinta sejati tahun 2014—

—yang membuatnya tertawa.

Tahu apa mereka soal cinta? Apa mereka tahu seperti apa warna dan wujud cinta?

Angin berhembus, Sasuke menggigil tidak elit.

Surat merah jambu, mawar putih hanyalah sebagian dari file-file kenangan yang ia simpan rapat dalam otaknya. Bersama debu-debu kepahitan, kenangan itu membaur namun tak memburam. Bahkan Sasuke masih dapat mengingat saat jantungnya berdebar ketika meletakkan mawar yang salah alamat itu.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Wajah teduh cinta pertamanya kembali membayangi dan nama yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Menghasilkan sensasi sesak di ulu hati, membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan mati sakit jantung.

Perasaan itu hanya ia rasakan satu kali. Kala ia berada pada usia tanggung antara dewasa dan tidak. Antara remaja dan kadaluwarsa. Tapi perasaan itu bertahan hingga kini.

Pada suara rintik air hujan, Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar.

Bukankah itu sudah lama anak muda? Kau bahkan sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Cinta ini terasa pahit baginya yang masih muda waktu itu. Mengapa dia yang gagah dan tampan—menurut dirinya sendiri yang diamini oleh umat sedunia—jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda, bukan gadis imut—manis—manja—dan biasanya materialistis.

Mungkin karena label yang paling akhir itulah ia memilih jatuh cinta pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yatim piatu yang tinggal di apartemen kecil. Sasuke sendiri tahu fakta itu ketika ia mengantar sang pujaan hati pulang setelah ia menabrak sepeda pemuda itu dengan Hammernya.

Hari itu Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto lebih hebat darinya, dan ia sadar, ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka sama—kau tahu maksudku—membuatnya tak takut.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Itu dulu. Ketika ia masih berpikir bahwa ketika ia jatuh cinta dunia akan menjadi miliknya—dan umat lain akan ia usir keluar menuju planet terdekat. Ketika itu ia masih berpikir bahwa orang-orang akan menerima dan mau dia usir ke planet terdekat. Ketika itu ia masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, bersama hammernya, ia mencoba mendekati Naruto.

Ketika itu, para ahli cinta di atas belum berkoar.

Hari itu, hujan tak sederas ini, dan sasuke masih berani untuk mendekati ayahnya yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian.

"Ayah."

"Hm."

"Bolehkah aku bicara padamu?"

Fugaku menatap sasuke sekilas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Katakan apa maumu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayah, apakah selama ini aku pernah menyakitimu?"

Fugaku menggeleng.

"Apakah kau akan marah jika aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Fugaku menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika yang ku cintai itu, bukan seorang perempuan?"

Fugaku terdiam. Dipandanginya lama-lama putra bungsunya itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun, lelaki paruh baya itu berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menatap sasuke.

Dan hari itu, setelah sekian lama, sasuke mendapati dirinya menangis.

Tentang cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan—Sasuke telah menelan semua itu. Membiarkannya terlarut pada larutan kimia bernama kepedihan atas campuran senyawa berlabel cinta dan kenyataan. Ketika Sasuke meminumnya, ia terbatuk, terjatuh kemudian tersungkur.

Sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun ia membiarkan dirinya tersungkur oleh racun racikannya. Membiarkan dunia tertawa lebar dan para ahli berdebat soal cinta 2014.

Memorinya kembali melenggang saat hari itu ia harus melepaskan Naruto. Meninggalkannya dalam sepi dan dalam dunia yang tak mau menerima.

"Sebelum meninggal, ibuku pernah bercerita padaku, ketika aku jatuh cinta nanti, aku akan merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku. Membuatku merasa seolah melayang olehnya. Kemudian dalam kepalaku akan terdengar musik lembut yang mengalun tanpa ku tahu asalnya dari mana. Lalu ketika aku membuka mulutku untuk menyebut namanya, kupu-kupu itu akan melarikan diri dari dalam perutku dan berpindah pada orang yang ku cintai. Di saat itulah cinta tumbuh..." bisik naruto lembut di telinga sasuke sesaat setelah hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap pemuda yang ia cintai. Membiarkan puluhan pasang mata mengawasi mereka.

"Sekarang, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kita seperti kepompong sasuke, butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Tetapi, nanti ketika aku sudah punya cukup keberanian untuk membentangkan sayap kecilku, kita akan terbang bersama. Maafkan aku, tapi bukan saat ini. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain."

Sasuke muda tampak geram. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

"Kau masih punya masa depan. Rugi jika kau menghabiskannya bersamaku yang tak punya apa-apa ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, hampir memukul pemuda kecil ini, namun ia urungkan.

"Aku—

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, senpai. Jadi kau juga jangan menyesal. Kau mengerti kan? Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal."

—mencintaimu."

Hari itu hujan turun tanpa ampun. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan basket sekolahnya. Disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata. Membiarkan Naruto berlalu bersama sepeda kecilnya.

Sebuah opera sabun yang Sasuke sesali hingga hembusan napasnya beberapa saat lalu.

Ia ingin meraih jemari Naruto dalam genggamannya. Kemudian berkata—jangan pergi, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi tubuhnya kaku. Bayangan kebencian semua mata menghantuinya dalam kilatan petir yang mengancam aakan menyambarnya jika ia tetap berdiri di sana.

Hari itu Naruto dikeluarkan, karena ketahuan memacari anak pemilik yayasan.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

Siang itu, sembilan tahun lalu adalah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Jika para ahli itu masih berbicara bahwa cinta akan mengalahkan segalanya, ia akan mendatangi redaksinya dan protes acara bodoh itu. Cinta tidak mampu mengalahkan segalanya, cinta tidak mampu mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Ahli-ahli itu harus membuat pengecualian.

Sayangnya, sasuke tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melawan.

Sasuke menghirup kopinya lagi. Kopi hitam nan pahit itu hampir dingin, dan ia tak berniat untuk bangkit sekedar membuat kopi baru yang rasanya lebih baik.

Hari itu, sembilan tahun lalu, ia memutuskan berlutut di depan ayahnya dan mengenalkan Naruto. Pemuda yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berani jatuh cinta pada putra pemilik yayasan. Kemudian ia mendapati pipinya memar oleh pukulan bertubi-tubi dan larangan keluar rumah selama hampir sebulan. Ketika itu Sasuke masih anak manis dan penurut.

Angin berhembus, dan Sasuke tersenyum—

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan jauhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hanya sedang mengenang sesuatu." Jawabnya lirih.

Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya, Sasuke tak kunjung berbalik. Tetap memilih menatap hujan.

"Belum bisa melupakannya? Sudah sembilan tahun, sudah waktunya untuk lupa."

Sasuke berbalik kemudian meraih pinggang sosok di sampingnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu di pangkuannya. "Aku punya otak di atas rata-rata, butuh seratus kali benturan baru aku akan amnesia."

Sosok di pangkuannya itu tersenyum geli kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Arigatou, senpai. Terima kasih karena kau telah berani mencintaiku."

—Karena dua bulan tiga hari yang lalu, seorang Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melewati batasnya dan menetralisir kepahitan yang ia telan.

Demi Namikaze Naruto. Dobe.

Fin===

A/N:

Cinta bukan milik mereka yang bisa bicara. Cinta bukan milik mereka yang mengaku ahli jiwa. Cinta adalah milikmu. Milik mereka yang mau berusaha dan mau bersabar. Cinta adalah milik mereka yang yakin. Karena yang berani, itulah yang akan beruntung.

—sepenggal frasa dari manusia yang cintanya dikalahkan oleh takdir—

Selamat—pagi—siang—sore—malam. Bagaimana? Suka'kah kalian? Terima kasih telah membaca fic singkat ini.

Saya Rhadamanthyst, Namikaze Lian sudah mati. Saya adalah reinkarnasinya. Jangan lupa review, baru kembali dari hibernasi. Kunjungi fic saya yang lain.

Chao!


End file.
